


Branch F

by deadrosesforintoners



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, Extended Four/Zero Universe, F/F, First Time, Four makes questionable decisions, Guilt, Intonercest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Accord, Porn With Plot, Shame, Smut, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Zero makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosesforintoners/pseuds/deadrosesforintoners
Summary: Oh...Well, what is this, another branch not yet discovered? This must be recorded, for posterity of course.
Relationships: Four/Zero (Drag-on Dragoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Branch F

Four had always looked up to Zero. Granted, she'd always looked up to all of her sisters but Zero was...special. She didn't care about Five's breasts or Three's beauty, nor did she have the love of a disciple like Two or the grace of One. Zero had the indifference and spite to match; she simply didn't care. And Four admired that.

She'd never had anything to call her own, that much she knew. Compared to her sisters, Four and her slim, petite frame couldn't compete. But at least she was still pure. She stared out the window of her airship, frowning at the thought. Four watched the ship penetrate the greyed storm clouds, sinking into it slowly as she grew increasingly focused on sex.

A mystical bond between an Intoner and her Disciple. Even she knew it sounded ridiculous. In truth, she wanted as little to do with her Disciple as possible, he was pathetic, subservient and nearly sub-human. But Zero, oh Zero.

Her thoughts drifted again, settling on her sister. The silvery white shine of her hair in the sun, her rough attitude and manner of speaking, it should put her off. Four squirmed in her chair, uncomfortable with her own reactions and grumbled in discontent. 

"Lady Four I he-" Decadus entered the room briefly, expecting a soured expression to stare back at him.

"Everything is okay, Decadus." The Intoner smiled, ever chipper. "I was just wondering how my sisters are. I think it's time I pay one of them a visit!" 

△△△

With a grumble, Zero sat up in bed unable to sleep. How long had it been since she'd had sex? She was unbearably horny and these sweltering summer nights only seemed to further the annoying reality that kept her up; she was alone with no one to fuck for another night. Zero glanced out the window, watching Michael sleep peacefully. Bastard.

It had been nearly a week now, and she came no closer to relieving the now uncomfortably strong urge. Stepping out of bed for a drink Zero stumbled across her house, eyes half open and mouth already steeping in a deep scowl. She poured herself a cup, drank it down and was about to settle in for another useless night when she heard a knock at the door interrupt her routine. 

"Accord, I swear if you have more fucking questions-" Zero groaned and swung the door open wide.

"Dear sister Zero! It's been too long!" Four said, giggling upon seeing Zero's face. Zero promptly shut the door. "I know it's late, sister, I was only hoping we could talk!"

"Go away. I'm too tired for this shit," Zero yawned, locking the door and walking away. 

"Oh but I did happen to bring drinks..." The door clicked and swung open again.

"Get inside and shut the door."

Four shuffled herself inside the rustic ocean cottage, eyeing the rusted ceiling beams with suspicion. Just how long had she been living in such a rundown shack? She set down the drinks on a rather worn yet sturdy wooden table; Zero didn't seem like the type to keep company. 

"How the hell did you get here without Michael frying you to bits?"

"Oh, Decadus is keeping him company," Four smiled at the thought, a giggle finding its way out. 

"...Right." Zero studied the expensive booze, getting out the slightly less dirty cups; it was the thing to do when company visited after all.

"So why exactly are you here?"

"To rebuild our family, dear sister," Four inspected the cup that Zero had brought, setting it down on the dingy kitchen counter without taking a drink. She definitely didn't entertain.

"Four, you know how this goes." Zero took a swig of her drink, letting the bitter-sweet wine coat her tongue.

"But Zero, I just don't understand..." Four sniffled a bit. Her wounded pride stung a bit more than she'd expected. 

"What is there to understand? I'm going to kill you and the rest of our sisters," Zero frowned growing slightly more annoyed.

"But why? Why, Zero?" Tears started welling up in Four's eyes. "Why do you have to kill me when I...when we..."

"When you what?" Zero leaned forward a bit before turning to walk away. "Hate it? I don't have time for this shit."

"Then...sleep with me."

"Excuse me? The fuck was that?" Zero spun around quickly enough to see Four cover her mouth with her hands, face bright red as if the words had tumbled out of a tightly wound jar.

"You want me to fuck you? You're shitting me."

"No that's not what I meant I-"

"A virgin Intoner who wants to fuck her sister. No wonder you're a virgin, even your Disciple isn't good enough." Zero strode forward, getting in Four's face. 

"Zero, I..." Four couldn't speak, her voice was caught in her throat somewhere along with all the shame and embarrassment. 

"I hate virgins," Zero said, sighing deeply as Four looked away, covering her face with her hands, "always ask too many questions."

Zero turned away once more, began removing her cloak and then her gloves. Four stared through her fingers as they covered her face, admiring the way the dress hung the slight curves of her sister and feeling the heat once pooled in her face directed downward. She swallowed thickly, darting her eyes away again at the sound of Zero's extremely annoyed voice.

"Are we fucking or wasting my time?"

Four stared back at Zero for a second, letting their eyes meet for only that second, and set her weapons down on the table behind her. She took a deep breath, staring at her feet and feeling her heart pound over and over, a hollow thud that seemed to drown out her thoughts. Now or never.  
She turned around now, facing Zero but still looking down, palms sweaty; any words that Four may have had were caught in her throat. She was stupid; did she really think she could do this? She held the edges of the table, tapping her finger on the rough wood. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them, Zero now uncomfortably close. Her hands were on either side of Four, her face mere inches away. 

"Are you...sure?" 

Zero's words held a certain softness to them that Four had never heard and doubted she ever would again. Four wrapped her arm around Zero's neck, leaning further up onto the table and pulling her close. Her lips brushed Zero's ear, fingers entangled in her silvery hair as she leaned back slowly.

"Of course, dear sister."

And that was all it took. As soon as she relaxed her grip, Zero closed the gap between their lips, supporting Four's waist with her left hand and shoving a knee between her thighs. Four held back a moan, not used to all the different sensations that seemed to rush up all at once, and reciprocated the kiss, clumsy in her approach but eager. So much for first kisses.

Zero's lips were softer than she expected, a sharp contrast to her hands. Four could feel the rough skin on the palms of her hands as they held her, unbuttoning her top and blouse and laying her pale skin bare in the evening air. She wasn't to be undone though, bringing a hand down to run it along Zero's jawline and through her hair, tugging slightly like she'd dreamed for so long. Four opened her mouth slightly, letting a low moan out in the process; she could swear she felt Zero's lips briefly form a smile.  
Zero pulled away for a second, leaving Four a blushing wreck beneath her, blouse nearly torn off and nipples stiff against her small breasts. Zero ran a finger down Four's neck, trailing past her collar bones and lightly pressing on her nipples, eliciting a sigh from Four.

"Four..."

Damn it all. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get off on this, wasn't supposed to enjoy the idea of fucking Four this much. But Zero did. She looked over the slim, petite body that writhed beneath her touch and found a flame ignited somewhere inside her that she would've liked to shove away.  
She took one of Four's breasts in her mouth, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh while she eased her leg out from between Four's legs and snaked her hand through instead. When her fingers made contact with the delicate fabric of her panties, Four rolled her hips into her touch, the wetness now palpable and sticky. Zero pressed down with her fingers lightly, earning some soft whimpers and moans from Four.

There was a hint of pride in the smirk Zero wore, the way she slid off Four's panties with a small grunt of approval. She threw them aside and pulled a chair over, positioning herself in front of Four's pussy, one hand still on her breasts while the other was wrapped around her thigh. 

"Zero, what are yo-"

"Shut up and enjoy it."

Zero leaned forward, pressing her tongue flat against Four's pussy and licking a long, thin stripe up towards her clit. Four tasted slightly tangy, a hint of sweetness bleeding through and Zero savored it. She felt Four tremble at the sensation, steadied her and continued slowly. It wasn't that she cared about her comfort, Zero thought. That wasn't what this was about. Definitely not.

Zero brought her lips down just slightly above her clit, giving teasing kisses along the outer skin. She could feel Four tense up and decided to tease her further, stopping to flick her tongue lazily over Four’s clit. Each time Zero was close to that sensitive area, Four's legs shook and it became easy to read what she enjoyed. Four's reactions were instantaneous to the point where Zero couldn't help but push her buttons just to witness the results. And when Zero brushed her lips over her clit she could feel Four's thighs shake a bit, could hear her breath hitch in place as she pinched her nipples and licked quick overlapping circles across her clit. She was loud, almost too loud but Zero enjoyed the lusty moans that leaked from those pure lips.

Zero brought her right hand, which had been on Four's breasts down caressing the flushed skin and then ran two fingers along the outside of her pussy before pressing them in. There was an audible gasp from Four as Zero's fingers slid in all the way; the sensation was so different from her own fingers. She felt them deep inside, pressing into places her own shorter fingers didn't dare reach. Zero began to thrust in and out, starting slow and then quickly building to a fast and hard pace. She leaned against Four, a single knee on the chair and lips making a mess of her, kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh of her neck.

Four was flushed from head to toe, pressure and heat only continuing to build into a dizzying pace that threatened to sweep her away with the moans and sighs that passed between the tow on this lonely night. Much too soon it had become all too much, the prolonged throbbing of her clit, the constant precise thrust of Zero's fingers with the contrast of her sloppy kisses all over.

"Zero, I...I-"

"For Christ's sake-"

Zero captured her lips before she could cry out, refusing to hear whatever stupid shit would fall from those soft lips at the height of her pleasure. Four came explosively, eyes screwed shut, toes curled and back arched as she floated off her high, waves of pleasure washing over her as she relaxed back into her sister's arms. She leaned into the rough embrace nearly forgetting who it was that held her until her eyes fluttered back open to the pleased smirk of a certain bloody Intoner. Upon noticing she stiffened a bit and moved to stand on her own, looking down towards her feet and feeling embarrassed at her naked form. The high had worn off and again all that was left were the sticky wetness between her legs, the memory, and the faint afterglow of her orgasm giving way to tendrils of shame that seemed to twist around her demanding blood. 

"Four, did I fuck your brains out? Is that why you're so damn quiet?" The gruff sound of Zero's voice brought her back to the present moment.

"I...I suppose you did, dear sister Zero."

"Cut the crap Four, this an exchange. Don't forget it. "

Zero walked back towards her bed, untying her dress as she went, letting the off-white fabric slip off her now bare shoulders and fall onto the floor. She sat down on the edge of the mattress, staring back at Four for a second. She was waiting, wasn't she? Four began to walk over, hands shaky and eyes glued to her sister's nearly nude form. The faint bits of moonlight that filtered into the room illuminated her porcelain skin, bits of it covered in old scars and every inch gorgeous as sin. Four couldn't help but want to touch her despite the self-hatred and shame that bubbled up inside; it was a fantasy coming true and reality, at least for now, was better than her dreams.

Zero untied the black fabric that formed a makeshift bra, slipped off her black panties. Entranced, Four came in front of her, placing her left hand on Zero's waist and the other finding her face, holding it as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips; the anticipation was eating Four alive. Zero kissed her back, quickly taking control of her lips and directing Four's hands to her breasts and ass. Four got on her knees, hands gliding along Zero's thighs and brain caching up with her body. Her hands trembled for a second, doubts flitting in and out of her mind until they were unceremoniously interrupted.

"Isn't this what you came here for?"

Zero's words floated away in the air as Four regained her composure and slid off her panties, admiring the woman before her. She took a deep breath, spreading Zero's legs further apart and leaned in towards her clit, giving an experimental lick. The taste was saltier than she expected but it wasn't unpleasant, she leaned in again with less hesitation and settled into somewhat of a steady rhythm, caressing Zero's thighs and breasts while licking thin lines across her clit in tandem.

As ridiculous as it seemed, Four hadn't noticed just how wet Zero had gotten as she continued. Her focus was caught between the woman of her dreams before her and the gnawing anxiety that was bubbling below her trademark smile. 

"Am I...is this how you do-"

"You know you're not so insufferable when you shut the fuck up," Zero sighed as she reached her hand down to direct Four's head, fingers tangled in her mousy brown hair.

Zero's fingers curled in Four's hair, tugging and nudging where she wanted. Four's nose brushed against her sister's pussy, tickled by the tufts of hair that grew there. At first it was difficult to breathe between the pressure to perform and anxiety of failure. She tried to go with the flow, licking small quick lines across her clit and pressing her tongue down harder, then softer, playing with the pressure. The fingers in her hair tugged harder, thighs twitched and soft, girlish moans came from the rough Intoner's lips. Drinking in Zero's moans and gasps of pleasure, Four sped up, licking more roughly than before in her excitement.

"No, right there...damn it, Four," Zero grunted in between more feminine sighs, redirecting Four's eager tongue to her liking.

"Zero, say my name again."

Four's sweet voice rose above the frustrated grunts, eyes wide and fixed on Zero's flushed face as her fingers teased her clit. It was the first time she had bothered to look at her sister's face since she had started eating her out. There was a pink hue to her cheeks now, hair growing messier by the moment and a flash of frustration in Zero's eyes that seemed to spur Four on. She was a beautiful mess, made this way by Four's touch, coming undone further under the ministrations of her tongue and the realization hit her like a punch in the gut; right now, she held a sort of power over the most feared, violent Intoner.

"Why the fu-"

Four brought the hand she had left on Zero's breasts down and slid her fingers up and down her pussy, teasing her entrance as soon as she began to speak.

"Zero, that's no way to speak to your sister, now is it?" Four giggled as she slowly slid a finger inside, marveling at the tight heat that enveloped it. 

"You kinky bitch, " Zero seethed, fists gripping the thin sheets on her bed. 

"Uh-uh you're going to have to be nicer than that, dear sister," Four slid a second finger in, this time with less hesitation,

"After all, you need this- you need me, right?"

Four withdrew her fingers slowly licking them clean in front of Zero, now fully aware of who held the power in the moment. Zero rolled her eyes and groaned, unwilling to let even pride stand in the way of the orgasm she had been chasing.

"Four, please, I...I need you." Zero looked away, refusing to meet Four's eyes, refusing to admit that this role reversal was kind of hot. 

"Oh sweet Zero, that's all I needed to hear." She was so damn pleased. 

Four placed a hand on Zero's thigh, slowly caressing that smooth, porcelain skin and ghosting her breath over and over, teasing the ever-anticipating Zero. She watched her eyes close, could feel the slight shudders that ran though her legs and kissed her inner thigh, fascination guiding her desire. Four pressed two fingers softly back in Zero, starting to move in and out as she brought her lips up to her sister's neck, taking her time and relishing the red flush that spread over more than just Zero's cheeks.

"You're such a damn tease for being the purest Intoner," Zero panted, attention focused solely on Four's touch.

"I never thought yo-"

Four had picked up the pace, fingers faster and rougher now that she had grown comfortable with it, thumb occasionally brushing against Zero's clit with varying pressure. There was something irresistible about the sudden squeaks that slipped out of Zero each time she lingered and peppered kisses here and there along her jawline, playfully avoiding her lips when the truth was that she wanted nothing more. 

"I've always..."

After all, she couldn't help it. Four closed the gap between them, teasing Zero no longer as if she herself couldn't bear it. How could she deny such a beautiful woman, even herself, of this pleasure? Four drank in her sighs, the electricity of their kisses, the heat that rose up through her own body and clouded both her judgement and space. Her words tumbled out between frantic kisses, like a feverish manifesto whose day of reckoning was fast approaching.

"About you, Zero I-"

"Oh fuck, I-" 

"-love you."

Zero's climax hit her gradually, a nose crinkling, toe curling wave of pleasure. Forget whatever stupid shit Four was saying; god, had she needed that. Four flopped down on the bed opposite Zero for a moment.

Zero lay back resting on her arms, bare and unashamed despite quite literally sleeping with the enemy. She studied Four's figure further, now able to see more in the dim firelight of her cottage. She might've been the prettiest of the Intoner sisters if Zero was so inclined to dwell on the thought, unblemished skin and well-manicured nails aside. She had a nice ass too.

Four straightened up suddenly, face flushed a deeper shade of red as her eyes were stuck, fixated on Zero. The stark nakedness between them once welcome and inviting suddenly like a splash of cold water, her own fears reflecting and distorting and changing shape as though they had come alive in the form of a lover. The gaze of her sister lingering upon every inch of bare flesh, the inability to read the thoughts of one she cared so much for; the very things that threatened to chain her and trap her mentally in this moment on some later night, unable to sleep. 

"Four-"

Zero's words couldn't come quick enough, and even if they did, surely the other Intoner wouldn't have heard it above the raucous sea of thoughts that consumed her mind. Four attempted to cover her bare body, the night's feverish high having lowered to a hush that she just knew would reach the fishing villages and then Five and then the rest of her sisters, and, and-

She musn't think that. She musn't dwell on such horrid things. Four's heart beat like a heavy drum, a deep and foreboding rhythmic thud that seemed to grow with each successive beat, on time as always and quickening with the thick silence that now permeated the small ocean cottage. Four grabbed her clothing, frantically dressing and covering every inch of that lily white skin, fearful that someone would notice the searing indentations of Zero's fingers that now marked her forever. Her neck, her thighs, the trail of fingerprints that only she knew of; at once comforting and frightening. 

"I can't stay here-"

"What the hell is your problem?"

But Four couldn't and wouldn't answer. She stepped through the door and shut it and that night away tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post the first chapter of this fic, it's been sitting on my laptop on the back burner for a few months. I don't know how frequently it'll be updated, though I'd like to update it weekly, but you can check my twitter for updates on it periodically. If you have any helpful feedback, feel free to leave a comment. Thank you for reading and spreading the Four/Zero agenda!!


End file.
